


Take a Walk Down Memory Lane Tonight

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depth Charge recalls his life with a certain Maximal Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how this spawned, but me and Miss_Gems were talking about this pairing and then I got inspiration to write it so yeah here it is... 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It won't be as bad if it's only to relieve some charge...

Depth Charge sighed as he leaned back, his wings pressed as comfortably into the rocks behind him as he could manage. He needed to burn off some charge after his most recent spar with X, and it wouldn’t do him any good to go back to the Ark to do it.

He’d be swarmed with those annoying Maximals, saying he’s suspicious or he’s too reckless to be trusted. It would almost be worth putting up with if Primal was anyways decent about it but even he didn’t seem to understand Depth Charge’s behavior.

And Primal used to be a good mech. One Depth Charge admired…

One he had intended on bonding with.

They had been so good together, back then; Young, hopelessly in love and the world at their fingertips, they had everything they could have ever wanted.

The manta could still vividly remember Optimus waiting for him at the transport stations as he would arrive back from Omicron, how he’d sweep the smaller mech into his arms, kissing him passionately with months of pent-up affection.

And Optimus would just pull him closer, tell him how much he missed him, how he couldn’t wait for him to come home.

Depth Charge almost missed it.

He could feel his charge rising and his plating heat up the more he thought about his old lover, and Depth Charge decided that just this once, he’d indulge himself.

Reminisce a little bit…

He thought back to one particular time he remembered well, one that always stuck with him. A little before he became the head of security at Omicron…

His spike cover snapped back and he pressurized into his servo, ready to go as the manta let his mind wander.

\---

_The library was quiet this time of night, and Depth Charge found he liked the dull lighting and lack of presence in the large building. It was a very alluring atmosphere. He gave a curt nod to the librarian as he made his way past the desk and towards the back._

_Past the fiction section, the tacky romance stories, the ‘off-planet’ entertainment section. Right to the history section. As always._

_He circled around the table, coming to stand behind its lone occupant, a young bot immersed within one of the old Great War data pads. Depth Charge leaned down, gently encircling his arms around the smaller mech’s shoulders and nuzzling into the mech’s neck cabling._

_“What are you reading, Primal?” He asked, scanning a few lines from the text before deciding it was probably outside his realm of interest._

_The smaller mech startled a little, then settled as he realized who had embraced him. “Depth Charge…” He murmured, leaning back into the embrace. “Sorry, I got a little into the story. It’s a history text on the Autobot and Decepticon war.” He explained, and Depth Charge could feel the mech’s excitement in his frame._

_“You do love your history.” The security bot smiled fondly behind his mask. “I hate to tear you from your reading, but the library is closing soon…” It was a regular occurrence that he’d have to fetch Optimus from the library in the late hours of the evening. The mech rarely realized how much time he really spent there.  “Besides, I have something for you at home I think you’ll like.”_

_\--_

_He really did like the present._

_Depth Charge really had no doubt that Primal would be excited to see the newest copy of_ ‘The Great Wars; New Extended Edition with Over 200 New Facts Never Before Published!’ _sitting on the table waiting for him when they walked in, but he really hadn’t expected the mech to react quite the way he did._

_His back bowed and he shot a servo down to grasp the mech’s bobbing helm, holding it still as he surged his hips forward into the hot, wet heat surrounding his spike. “Uhn… Primal…” He moaned, long and loud as transfluid spurted into Optimus’ waiting mouth, and the purple and black mech swallowed it down eagerly._

_“Primus you’re good at that…” Depth Charge sighed as his lover moved to straddle his lap. “All this for a data pad?” He teased, gently running his servos over Optimus’ abdominal plating and hips._

_Optimus snapped his valve cover back and began grinding the soft folds of his array over Depth Charge’s spike, making sure the appendage stayed pressurized. “Mm, that data pad is worth a fortune, is certified by the Maximal Historical Society, and contains new articles I’ve yet to read.” The military bot hummed between each sway of his hips, swooping down to capture Depth Charge’s lip plates in his own. “Thank you.” He mumbled in between kisses. “I love it.”_

_Depth Charge smiled up at his lover. “I love_ you _.” He pressed a few more kisses to the other’s lip plates before sharing a moan as Optimus finally lowered himself down onto the security mech’s spike._

_The smaller mech threw his helm back and gasped as the appendage lit up all kinds of sensory nodes within him, and he wasted no time in starting a slow, comfortable pace._

_“You look so good like this, Optimus…” Depth Charge murmured, running his servos along Optimus’ back and feeling everything move and shift and the younger bot moved on his spike, slowing sliding it in and out of his valve._

_“Depth Charge…” Optimus whispered, leaning forward and kissing his lover as they moved, the security mech’s servos moving to grasp his aft and guide him to move quicker, a little harder._

_The lovers exchanged broken murmurs of affection and endearment between each sob and gasp of pleasure wrung from their frames as sensation burned through their circuitry, and it didn’t take long for the passion to peak and overtake their frames._

_Optimus cried out as he reached overload, clenching down on Depth Charge’s spike as the pleasure seared his circuits and rattled his plating. The clenching of Optimus’ valve, the constant fluttering of calipers squeezing down on him pulled him along into his own overload, and he clutched hard at his smaller lover as he pumped hot transfluid into the purple and black mech’s valve._

_“Mmm, Depth Charge…” Optimus mewled, adjusting so he could drape himself over Depth Charge’s front. He peppered a few kisses over the mech’s chest plate and nuzzled into his neck cabling. “I love you too…”_

_The security mech smiled and pulled his lover closer as they settled in for recharge, sated for the evening and quite happy._

_\---_

Frowning, Depth Charge stared down at his servo, now thoroughly coated with his transfluid. Though the stimulation had been nice, he’d been left with a sour taste in his mouth after recalling that night. Not because he hadn’t enjoyed it then, but because as much as he hated to admit it, it made him miss being with Primal.

He got to his pedes and trudged to the shore, heading to the ocean to clean off. His charge was taken care of, and that’s all that mattered.

And he’d ignore the nagging in his spark to go find his old lover.

 

Tbc


	2. Come Tomorrow, I'll Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One memory often leads to another.

It was hard to imagine that they had ever been that close, and Depth Charge wondered briefly if the other mech ever reviewed old memory data of them together. Or if he ever thought about them at all, really.

Depth Charge could be some forgotten mistake in the back of Optimus’ processor for all he knew.

He had to think about it sometimes though. They’d been close for many years, sharing a living quarters, recharging together… He’d wake up every morning with Optimus curled into him, chest to back, recharging deeply after a night of shared passion. He’d press little kisses to his helm and pull him closer, thinking about how happy he was having this one mech by his side.

Even though so much time had passed, such a large gap that formed between them after Omicron, growing every stellar-cycle they were apart, he could still remember that feeling.

\--

_Primal groaned as he slowly woke from his slumber, resetting his optics a couple of times until they worked with 100% clarity._

_Depth Charge used the arm slung around his lover’s middle to pull him closer and keep him from getting up. He rested his helm on the smaller mech’s shoulder, yawning as he too went through the process of waking up._

_“You’re not goin’ anywhere.” He mumbled sleepily into Primal’s audial._

_Optimus rolled his optics. “Depth Charge, you know I have work.” He chastised softly. He didn’t fight the other mech though when the security chief moved to entwine their fingers._

_“Mm, so do I. Doesn’t mean we don’t have some time first…” The larger mech rumbled, nuzzling into his younger lover’s neck cabling. Optimus spread his legs, hooking one over the security bot’s hip. He groaned as Depth Charge’s already heated panel ground against his own._

_“Nngh, you’re insatiable.” He accused, sliding his valve cover back and moaning when Depth Charge ground against his bare array._

_“I don’t see you complaining, Primal.” Depth Charge followed the smaller mech’s example and let his spike pressurize, groaning as it nudged at the wet folds of his lover’s valve. They both sighed as Depth Charge pushed in, sheathing himself in one thrust within Optimus’ valve._

_“Nngh… Depth Charge…” Optimus moaned, arching as Depth Charge’s servo roamed over his chest plate, tweaking wires and making the military mech go wild. The blue mech’s other servo lifted up the leg slung over his hip and adjusted Optimus so he could get a better angle, hitting the mech’s ceiling node with every thrust._

_It wasn’t a lengthy interface at all, and it didn’t take much to have Optimus quivering and sobbing as he reached overload, valve clenching hard around Depth Charge’s spike. It only took a few more thrusts into that clutching heat before the security bot lost himself to his own release, continuing to pump his spike into his lover as he filled him to the brim with transfluid._

_He pulled out slowly, chucking as a mix of fluids gushed out and Optimus moaned at the sensation. They laid there for a few cycles, venting hard and recovering in quiet._

_Finally, Optimus broke the silence. “We’re going to be late if we keep lying here.” He pointed out, moving to sit up._

_Depth Charge let him, sighing. “Yeah, you’re right…”_

\--

When Optimus had first gotten his ship and had been given the captain position, they’d agreed that they should break it off until Primal was finished. At least then there would be less stress on them.

The frequent comm-calls to check in and the late night video calls of a more intimate nature were more than great at keeping them close though. The split hardly seemed necessary, because they were just as happy.

Then when Optimus would arrive back, they’d have the best reunion ‘facing Depth Charge had ever experienced.

\---

_He had a hard time containing his excitement when he’d heard Optimus’ ship had finally docked. Luckily, his superior had been in a generous mood and gladly let him leave early to meet his lover at the transport station. He said something along the lines of “cute kids”, “be good to him”, and “what I wouldn’t give to be that young again”._

_Depth Charge thanked him and made his way to the station, stopping on the way to pick up Optimus’ favorite sweets and a hot drink for him. He knew Optimus would be tired and probably wouldn’t want to go anywhere else on the way home, so he made everything was taken care of beforehand so he could just head home and relax and tell Depth Charge all about his travels._

_About five cycles after he’d arrived Optimus was getting off the ship, finally done for the solar-cycle and ready to go home. And obviously not expecting to see Depth Charge if his expression was anything to go by._

_He stared for a moment, excited and surprised, before jogging over to the security mech. Depth Charge went to hold out the treats for him, but Optimus just ignored him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss._

_The larger mech wasn’t sure what it was, but the kiss was immensely more intimate and passionate than any others before it. Perhaps it was waiting all this time for his lover to return, or it was the heat of the moment, but somehow he couldn’t remember a time better than this moment._

_He could hear Optimus’ crew hooting and cheering their captain on in the background, and the lovers both smiled into the kiss._

\---

_“I missed you, you know…” Optimus purred as he pushed Depth Charge back on their berth, crawling into his lap and immediately kissing him. He ground his array down on the security bot’s, already hot and leaking through the seams._

_“Mm… I know you missed me, Primal. I missed you too but we’ve got all night.” Depth Charge murmured in-between kisses._

_Optimus shook his head, peppering kisses along the larger mech’s jaw instead. “No, I need you in me.” The black and purple mech stated firmly. “It’s been too long. Half a deca-cycle waiting to get back and see you, touch you…” He whimpered, his servos all over Depth Charge’s frame as he ground against the security bot._

_“Those calls weren’t enough…” He sucked over the cabling on the blue mech’s neck, nibbling at the wires. “Sure they ebbed the need to see you right away and took away the loneliness, but Depth Charge I need you. Every night I’d end the call only half fulfilled. My hands are no match for your spike…” He moaned into the cabling, snapping back his valve cover._

_The amount of lubricant that dribbled onto Depth Charge’s thigh was almost scary, enough to make the security bot think that Optimus must’ve been lubricating since he saw him at the station._

_If that was the case, he was kind of proud to have that affect on his lover._

_He took mercy on the smaller bot, lifting him up by the hips as he let his spike pressurize. As soon as the captain heard his spike panel snap back, he was shivering in anticipation._

_“Shh, shh. I’ve got you. It’s okay, Optimus…”Depth Charge cooed, easing the trembling mech onto his spike. Once he was in to the hilt, Optimus was pressing as close as he could get, clenching down on him hard and moaning, sobbing his name._

_He was overloading._

_Depth Charge held him close, intending to ease the smaller mech through it. But Optimus was having none of it._

_“Keep going.” Optimus ordered, venting hard and optics hazy and dark with lust. Depth Charge almost argued but then Optimus was kissing him again, moving his hips and still rippling valve along his spike and all he could do was moan and press into that wet heat._

_“That’s it… Hard and fast. Please...”_

_He eagerly followed the directions, giving his lover exactly what he needed._

_\---_

Depth Charge sighed as he felt his charge running high as he recalled the days with his past lover.

Those had been a wonderful few trips. If nothing else, he had looked forward to those days when Optimus would get home and it would be just them, losing themselves in each other. Nothing else in the world mattered then…

Nothing could ever touch them when they were together like that.

But then Depth Charge had been assigned to Colony Omicron, and they both knew it would be more difficult than ever to have a relationship when the security chief would be living off-base for almost a full deca-cycle.

Much longer than any of the trips Optimus would be assigned with. And he’d be far more busy, so the calls and comms would be little to none.

So they made a decision. Together, and with heavy consideration. It had been a painful split, but one of necessity.

They both knew it was for the best, though.

But sometimes, it still hurt... And sometimes, he still missed him.

All good things come to an end someday. He was just glad it happened when it did. 

 

Tbc 


	3. This is my Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the final throes of their coupling, when it was all crumbling and it wasn't even worth it to try anymore, he was still his greatest success...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's all done :) I tried to keep the mention of OCs to a minimum, and I apologize if anyone despises them or anything and it's a put-off. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it!

It would have been better if they stayed split. If they just never tried and forgot about one another. But that never happened.

Optimus had visited after X had slaughtered Omicron. It was sudden, and after so many deca-cycles apart it seemed almost silly, but it felt nice to have the comfort.

The captain had been so worried about him, checking him for injuries despite Depth Charge having gone through more than enough medical exams, his only injuries having already been repaired. Well, the physical ones.

Optimus begged him that night to come with him, join his crew and leave the mess of Omicron behind. They could start new, bond, maybe even have a family.

It was a tempting offer, but he refused. He couldn’t just leave it behind. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t see his team, who he’d become so close with over those years, have their sparks ripped from their chassis. He couldn’t forget the looks on Swiftkick or Frosthide’s faceplates as their fate closed in, and they realized they were about to offline.

And yet here he was, barely harmed.

Depth Charge just uselessly watched the whole thing, praying he could do something but completely unable with his legs in pieces and his arms pinned to the rubble behind him.

Completely useless. Unreliable. A horrible chief officer.

Primal couldn’t possibly understand that… And he didn’t. No matter how many times they tried to talk about it, be it at the hospital before Depth Charge was released or over a hot drink, it just never worked.

Over the next few solar-cycles, Optimus noticed some changes in his old lover, ones that Depth Charge was more than conscious of. They had been subtle at first, the former security chief not speaking nearly as much as he had in the past, and when he did it was usually very negative. He hardly refueled, hardly recharged.

For a while he was a walking wreck.

The captain decided to take some time off to help Depth Charge recuperate, and they moved back into their old place. Optimus would make sure he refueled at least once a solar-cycle, slept side-by-side in their old birth and held him close so he could sleep, helped him through the recharge terrors…

And, as time went on, they’d gotten intimate of course, it was only a matter of time before old feelings resurfaced, but X had even tainted that for him.

\---

_“It’s okay, I’m here, I love you, shh, you’re safe…” Optimus held his old lover close, trying to calm Depth Charge as he fully woke from his recharge._

_Memory surges in his recharge again._

_Of X. Always X._

_There was no amount of comforting words that Optimus could say that could help him. He needed a distraction. Something to forget about it, forget the pain and the terror and everything that he felt since Omicron._

_Just live in the moment. A moment not tainted or controlled by X…_

_So he took a chance and tilted his helm up, sealing their lip plates together. The kiss was driven more by need than passion, but it done the job anyway and Optimus responded quite positively. His old lover was eager, pressing close and wrapping his arms around Depth Charge’s shoulders._

_He didn’t keep things romantic and slow though. Not when he needed to forget. The security mech broke the kiss to trail his glossa along the smaller mech’s jaw, watching as he quivered and moaned beneath him with a strange satisfaction he never felt before._

_Smirking, Depth Charge began sucking at Optimus’ neck cabling, watching with avid interest and he bucked and moaned beneath him. Apparently Optimus was quite sensitive…_

_He hiked the smaller mech’s legs up over his shoulders, still mouthing at the other’s neck as he began pawing at the captain’s array, plucking at wires and tracing seams. Optimus was writhing, holding his lover’s helm to his neck as he enjoyed the sensations running through his frame._

_Optimus’ valve cover snapped back, and Depth Charge wasted no time in plunging two fingers into that familiar heat. He thrust the digits in roughly, preparing the smaller mech quickly. Optimus didn’t seem to mind, though, and just kept moaning and arching beneath him._

_Depth Charge rumbled happily, laving over a particular energon line. He didn’t even think about it first, just acted, and the next thing he knew his dentae were planted in the line and he was sucking the energon out._

_Apparently even that was a nice feeling though, and his lover was still moaning and whimpering and begging. So he bit down just a little harder and removed his fingers, plunging his spike in to the hilt in one move._

_His lover cried out, though not in pleasure. He could feel the tightness of Optimus’ valve baring down on him, tighter than he remembered, and it was enough for him to ignore the cries and keep going. He was trembling again, and that just spurred the security mech on, taking his old lover hard and rough._

_\---_

_When he awoke in the morning, he had his lover pressed close, protectively under his arm. Not entirely unusual, but the mech was still trembling, helm buried in Depth Charge’s chest. He looked the mech over silently, noticing the amount of energon staining his neck from where he’d bitten him._

_Then he noticed the energon between his legs._

_Oh slag…_

_Depth Charge scooped his lover up, cradling him close and kissing him all over. “I’m so sorry Optimus, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me…” He kissed the mech, hugged him, whispered words of affection, anything to try and calm that trembling._

_“I’m so sorry…I love you Optimus…” He breathed into his audial, cleaning up the black and purple mech’s frame. “You deserve so much better than this…”_

_“It’s…It’s okay…” Optimus said, a little shaky. “We’ll just be a little more careful next time… It was too soon is all…” He reasoned, and Depth Charge was sure he was grasping at straws because that sounded like no excuse to him._

_Optimus pressed their helms together. “We’ll work this out, Depth Charge… I love you, and I’ll help you no matter what it takes…”_

_\---_

He only got worse though.

Depth Charge was violent, aggressive and controlling in the berth. More than just that once he hurt his lover, and Depth Charge knew at that point he couldn’t let it go at all. This went beyond leaving it behind or forgetting or trying to just cope with it.

He needed to find X and bring justice to Omicron.

Optimus had grown distant, both of them knowing that Depth Charge didn’t mean to treat him so badly but he wouldn’t stop anytime soon, either. He couldn’t blame the mech. For his own safety, he shouldn’t have ever come back to him.

All he came back to was a front row seat in watching Depth Charge’s life fall apart.

Then Rugby happened.

He made Optimus leave. He knew if the mech was travelling on his ship he would be safe and far away from anywhere X had access to. X was going for personal attacks and he couldn’t let Optimus be hurt. At least if he was away from both Depth Charge and X he might be okay.

And happy.

Depth Charge left too, after Optimus had, but only to hunt down X.

He needed to bring justice to Omicron, to Rugby. To his friends, and family, and those who depended on him in Omicron.

He had failed them.

But he’d make it right.

Even now, even if Primal wouldn’t help him, he needed to bring them justice.

The mech didn’t even try to understand his motives now. He just considered him a lost cause. But he was safe… And somewhere, deep inside Depth Charge, that meant something, even after all these deca-cycles. His one success.

Even if Primal hated him, he was online.

Depth Charge knew he’d always still care for the mech, no matter how much he wanted to throttle him sometimes. He’d always care for him because no matter how much he wanted to forget it, Primal was the mech he loved most in his entire time online. He was at his happiest when Primal was around.

It was easier though, acting as though they hated each other. Or maybe in Primal’s case, he did hate him. But it made it easier to defy orders, ignore protocol, and get what needed to be done, done.

And maybe, just maybe, if things ever got better they could try again. They had a lot of years ahead of them.

Perhaps when Depth Charge can find peace, and he can finally put it to rest… He had honestly planned to offline with X, but if it were different… If there were another outcome…

It could be worth it.

But for now, maybe he'd just indulge in some old memories some more...

 

End


End file.
